gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marnie Allen
American |affiliations = Niko Bellic Joseph Kaplan (Formerly) Michael De Santa Epsilon Program |dob = 1987 |vehicles = Baby Blue Bison |family = Unnamed mother Unnamed father Unnamed ex-boyfriend |email = MAD MARNIE@eyefind.info |businesses = Pornography (Formerly) Prostitution (Formerly) Epsilon Program |voice = Reyna de Courcy |status = Alive |bleeter= @MarnieAllen }} Marlene "Marnie" Allen is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a random character in Grand Theft Auto IV, and a member of the Epsilon Program in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Background Marnie was born in 1987 and raised somewhere in the Midwest, where she was a cheerleader. She moved to Liberty City to become an actress in 2005, and was immediately conned into appearing in internet porn by Joseph Kaplan. She also claims Kaplan was the one to get her hooked on heroin, and she quickly started a 2-bag-per-day habit. From then on she turned to panhandling to support a 5-a-day habit, and had to return to prostitution when it increased again. She was arrested in 2006, for petty theft and prostitution, back when she worked for a Peruvian pimp in Acter, Alderney. She was arrested a third time in 2007 for heroin possession, and after refusing rehab she was released onto the street. Events of GTA IV In 2008, Marnie is strung out on a park bench in a small park at the corner of Liberty Lane & Diamond Street, City Hall, Algonquin. First encounter When Niko comes across her, she begs for money and/or drugs, and offers a lot of herself for next to nothing. She's young and has fallen victim to the streets. Niko feels sorry for her and agrees to take her to her dealer for a fix. Upon arriving at her dealer on Boyden Avenue, Niko gives her $500 and sees her off. Second encounter The second time Niko encounters Marnie, she is in Varsity Heights leaning up against a lamp post on a street corner, one block north of Bernie Crane's apartment. Marnie explains to Niko that she has "screwed over a john" and now thinks he is going to kill her. Niko, again feeling sympathetic, agrees to take her to Grand Easton Terminal train station, to flee the city to live with her parents in the Midwest. As Niko bids her farewell, he gives her $500 and tells her to look after herself. Afterward Marnie later e-mails Niko, revealing that she is currently attending college to become a psychologist and is living happily back home with her parents. If Niko answers positively, he will tell her that maybe she "can help crazy people like me." Events of GTA V In 2013, Marnie has moved to Los Santos. The advice Niko gave to her from 2008 had somewhat stuck and she's become a regular member of the Epsilon Program. According to her Bleeter account, part of her duties in the Epsilon Program is to sleep with gay movie stars to convince them they're straight. She first makes contact with Michael De Santa after the completion of the mission Seeking the Truth when she sends him an e-mail asking for a $500 donation to the program. Tithing the money unlocks the mission Accepting the Truth where she appears for the first time and introduces herself to Michael as a guide through the Epsilon Program. Afterwards, she sends e-mails asking donations in money to continue the program and also cars that need to be delivered in a garage in Rockford Hills. She later introduces Michael to Jimmy Boston, an actor who is also in the program. Both accompany Michael when he tries to find "alien artifacts" hidden in the desert. Her last appearance in person in the game, happens in the mission Exercising the Truth, where she says that Michael needs to run 5 miles through the desert to complete the program. After Michael has completed all the missions for the Epsilon Program, Marnie will send to him a different e-mail depending on which decision the player takes on the last mission, if the player took the money to Cris Formage, she will be very happy and will say that Michael is finally able to locate the Epsilon Tract to complete the Epsilon Paradigm. If the player took the money for himself, she will be angry, but will also say that Kraff is merciful and if Michael locates all the Epsilon Tracts, he can redeem himself. Regardless of the decision, she will send texts containing clues to the location of the tracts. This suggests that, while Cris is clearly a con artist, Marnie is a true believer in the program. LCPD Database record Linked to Peruvian pimp in Acter and porn producers in Star Junction |record = 2006 - Petit Larceny 2006 - Prostitution 2007 - Possession Controlled Substance: Heroin |notes = Relocated to Liberty City from the Midwest. Believed to be working as a prostitute to support heroin addiction. Refused to enter rehabilitation program on first arrest and was released onto street. Operating in Southern Algonquin and Alderney. }} Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *Two Random Encounters ;GTA V *Accepting the Truth *Assuming the Truth *Chasing the Truth *Bearing the Truth *Exercising the Truth Gallery MarnieAllen-GTAIV-RandomCharactersPed.jpg|Marnie Allen in her first encounter in Grand Theft Auto IV. Marnie Allen-GTAIV.png|Marnie Allen in Grand Theft Auto IV. MarnieAllen-GTAV.png|Marnie Allen in Grand Theft Auto V. Random Encounters/Strangers and Freaks Walkthroughs Trivia *After completing Marnie's second random encounter, the LCPD database lists her as "missing". *Like most characters in the game, Marnie will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is pink with white stripes. Navigation de:Marnie Allen es:Marnie Allen ru:Марни Аллен pl:Marnie Allen Allen, Marnie Allen, Marnie Category:Characters in GTA V Allen, Marnie Allen, Marnie Category:Epsilon Program